Homecoming
by bryophyta-lumut-hati
Summary: Naoto, Minato. Naoto percaya bahwa kakaknya akan pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, dan ia akan setia menunggu sampai akhir waktu tiba. Spoilers for Persona 3 and Persona 4.


Rated K+ — hint of BL / shonen-ai; warning: spoilers for both Persona 3 and Persona 4  
Naoto Shirogane and Minato Arisato; hints of Akihiko/Minato and Souji/Naoto  
Disclaimer: _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3_ dan _Persona 4 _adalah properti milik ATLUS. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan belaka dan tidak untuk menarik keuntungan finansial. _Author _hanya meminjam karakter dan plot yang sudah ada untuk dikembangkan sesuai imajinasi.

* * *

—**_Homecoming—_**

* * *

Naoto Shirogane masih percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, kakaknya akan pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

Ia tidak peduli apakah hal itu sangatlah kekanak-kanakan atau mustahil, dan ia tidak malu untuk mengutarakan hal itu kepada teman-temannya. Ia ceritakan kepada mereka tentang seorang kakak laki-laki yang begitu dibanggakannya, yang berjanji akan pulang ke rumah untuk menemui adiknya tersayang. Naoto juga menunjukkan kepada mereka surat yang dikirimkan oleh kakaknya—surat yang sampai dua hari setelah hari pemakaman kakaknya. Surat yang tidak hanya menceritakan tentang kehidupan sang kakak selama setahun ia berada di Tatsumi Port Island, namun juga alasan mengapa ia sudah harus menghadapi kematian di usia yang begitu muda.

Souji Seta berkata bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan terus mempercayai bahwa kakaknya akan pulang suatu saat nanti.

Yosuke Hanamura beranggapan bahwa hal itu tidaklah kekanankan sama sekali.

Chie Satonaka menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berkata bahwa mempercayai kakaknya akan pulang adalah bukti bahwa Naoto sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Yukiko Amagi tersenyum lembut sambil berbisik pelan, _teruslah percaya_.

Kanji Tatsumi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata kepadanya untuk tetap percaya bahwa kakaknya akan pulang.

Rise Kujikawa memeluknya sambil tersenyum sedih sebelum berkata bahwa Naoto adalah orang yang sangat kuat.

Teddie mengiyakan semua yang sudah dikatakan oleh teman-temannya sambil ikut memeluk Naoto sebelum ditarik oleh Kanji.

Nanako Dojima, yang walaupun tidak tahu detil alasan mengapa kakak Naoto meninggal, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada salahnya percaya bahwa sang kakak akan pulang nantinya—keajaiban bisa terjadi kapan saja. Ia berkata dengan polosnya, _aku percaya bahwa Kak Minato juga ingin sekali pulang dan bertemu dengan Kak Naoto._

Sang detektif membalas semua ucapan dari teman-temannya dengan satu senyuman kecil sambil memandang surat dari kakaknya.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kematian kakaknya. Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu semenjak mereka semua berhasil mengalahkan Izanami. _Investigation Team _berkumpul di tempat mereka biasa berdiskusi bersama—Junes—tak terkecuali Souji, yang memanfaatkan liburan musim panas tahun 2012 untuk mengunjungi teman-temannya di Inaba.

"Naoto?"

Suara cempreng milik Rise mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Yosuke menghentikan keluhannya mengenai suhu udara. Kanji menghentikan aktifitasnya menjahit boneka secara diam-diam di bawah meja. Chie berhenti meminum jus jeruknya. Teddie berhenti merayu Yukiko. Yukiko membatalkan niatnya untuk menampar Teddie. Souji terbuyar dari lamunannya. Naoto berhenti memainkan telepon genggamnya.

"Kamu pernah coba membalas surat itu?"

Semuanya saling pandang, bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Rise. Sang idola memerah, malu karena ia tidak mengutarakan kalimatnya dengan jelas. Belum sempat ia meralat, Naoto sudah menjawab.

"Maksudmu surat dari kakak?"

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Rise. Ia mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

Kanji menaikkan alis. "Dibalas bagaimana? Mau dikirim ke mana kalau dibalas?"

Naoto terdiam sejenak. "Sebetulnya… selama ini aku selalu mengirim surat ke asrama tempat kakak dulu tinggal."

Sontak yang lain memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Sungguh? Tapi… kamu yakin surat-suratmu tidak akan dibaca oleh orang lain?" Yukiko tampak cemas. Naoto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu resiko mengirim surat ke sana."

Teddie tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin kakakmu pasti membaca surat-surat itu!"

Naoto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia masih tetap mengirimkan surat ke asrama di Iwatodai, ditujukan untuk Minato Arisato seorang.

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

_Sampai detik ini aku masih percaya bahwa kakak akan menepati janji denganku waktu itu—aku masih percaya bahwa kakak akan pulang. Surat yang kakak kirim untukku sampai dua hari setelah upacara pemakaman. Aku sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa alasan kematian kakak memang bukan 'penyakit mendadak'. Walaupun alasannya agak… ajaib, tapi aku percaya._

_Aku tahu bahwa mengirimkan surat ke asrama tempat kakak tinggal dahulu memiliki banyak resiko, tetapi aku merasa bahwa kakak masih ada di sana. Dan aku percaya bahwa kakak bisa membaca suratku ini, di manapun kakak sekarang berada._

_Cepatlah pulang, aku dan kakek menunggu._

_Naoto_

* * *

"Naoto, aku jadi kepikiran…"

Rise meletakkan jarinya di dagu, mengindikasikan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Soal apa, Rise-_san_?"

Si gadis berkuncir dua menggembungkan pipinya. "Naoto, _stop _segala formalitas. Panggil aku Rise-_chan_ atau Rise tanpa embel-embel apapun."

Naoto tertawa kecil. "Iya, Rise-_chan_. Kepikiran soal apa?"

"Kamu pernah mengirimkan surat yang isinya tentang Souji-_senpai_, _full_ dua lembar? Atau mau kucoba bantu menulisnya?"

Sang detektif tersedak roti melon yang sedang ia makan.

Setelah menelan si roti melon yang malang dengan susah payah dengan dibantu segelas air putih, Naoto akhirnya mampu untuk menjawab. "Ma-maksudmu seperti bagian dari surat kakak?"

Rise mengangguk. "Ya, yang itu."

Si gadis berambut biru mengingat-ingat bagian yang dimaksud oleh Rise. Dari total delapan lembar surat yang dikirimkan oleh Minato kepada Naoto, dua di antarnya penuh dengan ocehan sang kakak mengenai seorang pemuda yang bernama Akihiko. Naoto selalu gagal menahan tawa setiap kali ia membaca bagian yang itu.

"Tidak pernah dan tidak, terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum geli. "Menurutku itu akan agak memalukan apabila dibaca oleh orang lain.

"Oh ayolah Naoto. Kamu terlalu serius. Buktinya kakakmu melakukannya."

"Dia… berbeda."

"Beda apanya coba?"

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang kelas 2-1.

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

_Pembunuhan di Inaba ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat bahwa ini bukanlah pembunuhan biasa._

_Ketika aku dipaksa ikut oleh suatu rombongan untuk ke Club Escapade_ _sewaktu Yasogami mengadakan kunjungan ke Gekkoukan, Kujikawa Rise—salah seorang dari rombongan itu, yang kebetulan juga merupakan seorang artis yang mengundurkan diri dan mabuk entah kenapa, tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak '_Persona!' _sementara teman-temannya tampak panik. Aku merasa tidak enak._

_Menurut kakak, apakah ada hubungannya dengan _Shadow _dan _Persona _yang kakak sebut di surat itu?_

_Naoto_

* * *

Naoto tengah menemani Nanako yang sedang sendirian di rumah, ayahnya sibuk dan tidak akan pulang hingga larut malam. Walaupun Ryotaro tidak pulang larut sesering dulu lagi, tetap saja kadangkala pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk tidak pulang ke rumah hingga beberapa waktu.

"Kak Naoto, apa kakak membawa foto Kak Minato dan teman-temannya?"

Perkataan Nanako membuat Naoto kaget—ia sama sekali tidak menduga Nanako akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Iya, aku selalu membawanya. Kenapa, Nanako-_chan _mau lihat?"

Nanako mengangguk. Naoto merogoh sakunya dan kemudian mengeluarkan amplop surat dari kakaknya, mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari dalam amplop tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Nanako. Si gadis mungil mengambil foto-foto itu dari tangan kekasih orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

Mata cokelatnya memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Kak Naoto benar-benar mirip dengan Kak Minato, ya? Seperti kembar."

Naoto hanya bisa mengangguk. Hal yang sama juga dikatakan oleh Rise dan Souji, juga oleh Teddie dan Kanji.

Mereka berdua begitu mirip sampai kadang-kadang ketika Naoto bercermin, yang dilihatnya bukanlah bayangan seorang gadis berambut biru yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, melainkan bayangan seorang pemuda yang juga berambut biru yang mengenakan seragam Gekkoukan, tersenyum ke arahnya. Ironis adalah ketika suatu ketika ia menggapai bayangan itu tanpa sadar, hanya untuk menyadari kemudian bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi belaka.

"Kak Naoto mau menunggu kepulangan Kak Minato sampai kapan?"

Kalimat Nanako membuat Naoto tertegun. Apakah ia akan terus menunggu kakaknya pulang sebagai bukti bahwa keajaiban itu memang benar ada? Apakah ia suatu hari nanti akan lelah menunggu dan kemudian berpaling dari masa lalu agar bisa melupakan kakaknya?

Naoto memandang Nanako dengan mata yang menunjukkan keteguhannya akan pendirian yang sudah ia genggam.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kematian datang menjemputku."

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

_Ternyata benar dugaanku, pembunuhan itu ada hubungannya dengan _Shadow _dan _Persona_. Aku bodoh karena nekat memancing pembunuh itu dengan menggunakan diriku sendiri sebagai umpannya. Tapi karena hal itu jugalah aku jadi makin mengenal orang-orang yang waktu itu mengajakku ke Club Escapade. Setelah Souji-_senpai _dan teman-temannya menyelamatkanku dan aku menerima keberadaan_ Shadow_ yang juga merupakan bagian dari diriku_,_ aku mendapatkan Persona. Sukuna-Hikona seperti bagian dari diriku yang sudah lama menghilang._

_Souji-_senpai _juga memiliki kekuatan yang mirip seperti punya kakak. Ia juga bisa mengganti _Persona_-nya._

_Aku takut ia juga akan berakhir seperti kakak._

_Naoto_

* * *

Sang Shirogane muda berjalan menuju kantor pos dengan surat di tangannya. Ia kebetulan berpapasan dengan Kanji di tengah perjalanannya.

"Ah, Naoto, kamu mau mengirim surat ke kakakmu?"

Naoto mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri mau ke mana, Kanji-_kun_?"

"Aku baru mau belanja—Ma yang suruh. Aku duluan ya!"

Kanji melambaikan tangannya. Naoto membalasnya dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Naoto-_kun_!"

Rise memeluknya dari belakang. Naoto terlonjak kaget hingga surat yang dipegangnya nyaris terlepas dari tangannya.

"Oh, kau mau mengirim surat ke Minato-_san_?"

"Iya. Mau ikut?"

Rise langsung setuju. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantor pos.

"Naoto, kamu tidak pernah menjelaskan kenapa nama belakang kakakmu Arisato sementara kamu Shirogane."

Sang detektif baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya pernah menjelaskan hal itu kepada Souji.

"Shirogane adalah nama gadis ibuku. Semestinya namaku Naoto Arisato, tapi karena aku hendak menjadi detektif sebagai penerus Shirogane, aku menggunakan nama itu. Kakakku tidak terlalu suka terikat oleh sesuatu—kalau mau menjadi penerus keluarga Shirogane, berarti ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bekerja selain menjadi detektif atau polisi."

Rise mengangguk mengerti.

"…ia juga berjanji untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat ketika aku menjadi detektif sungguhan."

Rise tampak terkejut namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Naoto dengan erat dan mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Naoto itu hebat…"

"Aku… berencana untuk ke Port Island minggu depan. Mengunjungi makam kakakku."

Rise menggumamkan sesuatu, tetapi Naoto tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Dengan melihat makamnya di depan matamu, kamu tetap percaya dia akan pulang?"

"Ya, aku percaya."

Rise memandang Naoto dengan sedih. "Kamu kuat, ya."

Naoto hanya tersenyum.

"Aku boleh ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

_Ternyata mengalahkan Adachi tidak berarti pertarungan kami sudah usai. Masih ada Izanami, yang merupakan biang di balik semua kekacauan ini. Ia juga yang memberikan Souji-_senpai _kekuatan untuk memanggil Izanagi._

_Tapi kami menang. Kami berhasil mengalahkannya. Aku sempat takut bahwa Souji-_senpai _akan berakhir seperti kakak, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia sudah pulang ke kota sekarang, selamat sampai tujuan. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, apa yang harus kakak alami tidaklah adil._

_Apakah pekerjaan sebagai segel Nyx mempunyai hari libur? Bagaimana kalau kakak meliburkan diri sejenak untuk pulang?_

…_aku hanya bercanda._

_Naoto_

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

_Kapan pulang? Aku masih akan tetap menunggu sampai takdir menentukan bahwa akulah yang akan mengunjungi kakak. Teman-temanku juga ingin bertemu. Souji-_senpai _juga sangat ingin bertemu langsung denganmu._

_Naoto_

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

I miss you and your smile.

_Naoto_

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

…_apakah aku harus berhenti mengirim surat-surat ini?_

_Naoto_

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

_Aku sayang kakak, dari dulu, sekarang dan selamanya._

_Naoto_

* * *

_Untuk kakak,_

I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. _I miss_—

* * *

Musim panas tahun 2012, S.E.E.S. memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama. Sekaligus mengenang masa lalu, mengingat pimpinan mereka yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Mereka sepakat untuk bersama-sama tinggal di asrama Iwatodai selama liburan musim panas. Sudah sekitar dua tahun mereka tidak mengunjungi tempat itu. Mitsuru yang mengusulkan hal itu kepada semuanya, yang langsung disetujui dengan semangat oleh Junpei, Koromaru dan Ken. Aigis dan Yukari awalnya tampak agak ragu namun kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Fuuka sudah berkata bahwa ia akan mengikuti keputusan teman-temannya tanpa banyak protes. Akihiko tampak agak sedih, namun juga menyetujuinya.

Mereka sudah melewatkan waktu satu hari satu malam di asrama tersebut ketika mereka menyadari bahwa kotak pos mereka dipenuhi oleh surat.

"Mitsuru-_san_, aku lihat tadi pagi ketika aku keluar sebentar, kotak pos asrama dipenuhi oleh surat. Haruskah surat-surat itu kuambil dan kubawa kemari?"

Semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Aigis. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak dari siapa surat-surat itu, atau kepada siapa surat-surat itu ditujukan.

"Bawa surat-surat itu ke dalam, Aigis."

Aigis mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari asrama untuk mengambil surat-surat tersebut. Selang tak begitu lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa lebih dari duapuluh lembar surat di tangannya.

"Itu dari siapa untuk siapa, Aigis-_chan_?" tanya Fuuka.

Aigis meneliti salah satu dari surat-surat yang ada, memperhatikan nama tujuan dan nama pengirim. Ia tampak kaget. "Untuk Minato Arisato, dari Naoto Shirogane-Arisato."

Tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendengar nama pimpinan yang sangat disayang itu disebutkan. Semua tampak bingung—Naoto itu siapa? Apakah ada hubungan dengan pimpinan mereka?

"Naoto… Naoto adiknya Minato?"

Suara itu berasal dari Akihiko. Perhatian langsung tertuju kepadanya.

"Minato punya adik, _senpai_?" suara Junpei terdengar dari ujung ruangan.

Akihiko mengangguk. "Ya. Dia pernah menceritakan kepadaku tentang adiknya, yang merupakan penerus keluarga Shirogane karena Minato menolak untuk terikat dengan pekerjaan turun-temurun keluarga Shirogane—menjadi detektif."

Ken menurunkan pandangannya. "Aku baru tahu…"

"Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat… Minato berjanji kepada Naoto bahwa dia pasti akan pulang ke rumah. Ia juga berjanji untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ketika Naoto menjadi detektif sungguhan…"

Semuanya terdiam. Apakah mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan diri masing-masing sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Minato memiliki keluarga yang menunggu kepulangannya? Mereka juga baru ingat bahwa di upacara pemakaman pimpinan mereka, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut biru yang menangis sendirian di belakang ruangan, menolak untuk ditemani oleh orang lain.

"Apa boleh kita membaca surat-surat itu?" Tanya Yukari.

Mitsuru terdiam sesaat. "…boleh saja, mungkin. Maksudku, penyandang nama Shirogane pastilah merupakan orang yang cerdas. Ia pasti tahu bahwa mengirimkan surat ke sini berarti mengambil resiko suratnya dibaca oleh orang lain…"

Koromaru menggonggong, seolah berkata bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Mitsuru.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membaca surat-surat itu bersama-sama, dan Yukari, Aigis serta Fuuka tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka ketika semua surat sudah selesai dibaca. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih berduka dari mereka pasca kematian Minato, apalagi orang tersebut adalah adiknya yang juga memiliki hubungan dengan _Persona_.

Akihiko menyusun surat-surat itu sesuai tanggal pengirimannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "…hei, bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi Minato hari ini?"

Yang lain langsung menyambut ajakan itu dengan anggukan pasti.

Mereka semua berjalan dalam diam ke arah pemakaman—Junpei berkata pasti mereka semua akan berebut menceritakan soal surat-surat tersebut—dan setibanya di sana, dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang asing di telinga mereka.

"Selamat siang, kakak. Rise-_chan _bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi hari ini ia ikut mengunjungimu."

"Hehe, selamat siang, Minato-_san_! Adikmu itu orang yang benar-benar kuat dan keren, ya?"

S.E.E.S. bisa melihat dua orang anak perempuan—walau yang satu berpenampilan seperti anak laki-laki, _feeling _mengatakan bahwa ia anak perempuan—berdiri di depan makam pimpinan mereka. Mereka semua berhenti berjalan, dan memilih untuk mendengarkan keduanya berbicara.

"Minato-_san_, kau tahu? Naoto rajin sekali mengirimimu surat. Ia juga masih percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti Minato-_san _akan pulang."

Akihiko dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rise.

"Aku pernah menyuruhnya untuk menulis surat sebanyak dua lembar yang isinya _full _membicarakan soal Souji-_senpai, _seperti dua lembar dari total delapan lembar surat yang Minato-_san _kirim yang isinya ocehan soal Akihiko-_san_. Tapi Naoto menolak! Tidak adil, ya?"

Baik Naoto maupun Akihiko memerah mendengarnya. Sang senior yang bersangkutan mendapat sikutan jahil dari Junpei dan cengiran iseng dari yang lain.

Naoto memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Apa yang Rise-_chan _bilang soal aku yang masih percaya bahwa kakak akan pulang… itu benar. Waktu aku menceritakan hal itu kepada yang lain, mereka bilang itu bukan hal yang kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan Nanako-_chan_—sepupu Souji-_senpai_—juga mendukungku dan berkata bahwa keajaiban bisa terjadi kapan saja."

Naoto terdiam sesaat, sebelum tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, aku akan tetap menunggu kepulangan kakak, sampai kapanpun."

Keheningan yang damai menyelimuti wilayah di sekitar pemakaman. Akihiko melirik teman-temannya yang lain, yang mengangguk dalam diam, menandakan bahwa mereka setuju untuk muncul dan menemui kedua gadis yang sedari tadi sudah berbicara kepada Minato. Akihiko melangkah maju, dan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya, berkata dengan suara yang tegas namun ramah.

"Hei, kamu Naoto, kan?"

Naoto Shirogane masih dan akan tetap percaya sampai kematian datang menjemputnya bahwa suatu hari nanti, kakaknya akan pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

* * *

—**_fin—_**

* * *

...apa ini.

Hai, saya kembali nyampah :9 /dilempar tomat/ ini adalah akibat dari kebanyakan keliling di zerochan dan deviantArt dan kemudian ketemu gambar kedua makhluk unyu ini sebelahan. Jadi fan-theory tentang Minato dan Naoto saudaraan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, benar? 8D

Saya masih tetep kukuh dengan pair AkiMina D: walau cuma hint seiprit sih. Biarin ah. Soal nama 'Shirogane-Arisato' itu memang sudah dari dulu saya pengen ngegabungin itu dua nama. Kedengerannya keren sih. Ehe.

Jadi, sebenernya ada beberapa hal yang saya kurang yakin karena sudah lama nggak mainin Persona, baik 3 maupun 4. Seinget saya sih Rise ada nyebut Persona pas mereka ngegaje (?) di Club Escapade, tapi saya kurang yakin :I terus seinget saya di depan Iwatodai Dorm itu nggak ada yang namanya kotak pos, tapi biarin deh ya, demi kepentingan cerita :") /dibantai

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Review**, kalau berkenan? :3


End file.
